


we're not really rivals

by ricciardosass



Series: we're not really rivals [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 90's F1, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F1 - Freeform, Fluff, Formula One, M/M, Oops, Romance, Tags to be added, dumb f1 drivers being in love with each other, oh and seb is michael's kid, some angst included
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricciardosass/pseuds/ricciardosass
Summary: A collection of short snippets of how the relationship between Mika and Michael develops, starting all the way in the early 90's.
Relationships: Mika Häkkinen/Michael Schumacher
Series: we're not really rivals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039469
Kudos: 12





	1. Macau 1990

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this first one takes place in the good old year of 1990, when Michael and Mika were competing in F3. Mika had won the first event of two in Macau and was now 2nd on track after Michael before crashing out. There's a great video on youtube about this and it breaks my heart to see young Mika ball his eyes out after his DNF on the last lap.

**_Formula 3 Macau GP, 1990_ **

Mika gripped his steering wheel as hard as he could and squeezed his eyes shut. Then, in an instant, his car collided with the track wall and the wheel jolted so hard that his arms were thrown around the cockpit. He ricocheted to the other side of the track and eventually his car came to a halt.

"Vittu!" he yelled to himself and climbed out, throwing one of his gloves to the ground as hard as he could. Tears pricked at his eyes and he walked off the track through a gap in the safety railing, infuriated.

Mika was escorted along by a track marshall when he felt his knees give up. The adrenaline from the crash wore off quickly and he realized how bad it could've actually been. He had to sit down and catch his breath, the tears now flowing down his face. How could he be so stupid to try an overtake there? And in the process clip his competitor's rear wing. Could've taken them both out in a horrific way.

Later, as he was still collecting himself, Mika watched as the podium celebrations started. Just a few more corners and he could've been up there too. His namesake, Mika Salo, was on second and Eddie Irvine on third. And on the highest podium, of course; Michael Schumacher and an all too familiar grind on his face after a win. It was pure luck that he could finish the lap with a damaged rear wing.

Mika was offered a water bottle and he wiped the last remaining tears of his face. He looked at the three young men pouring champagne on each other. His reddened eyes caught Schumacher's and the German gave him a cheerful wave. Mika smiled and waved back. But he was still angry and disappointed at himself.

After all the hassle in the pitlane, Mika was finally gathering his things together and ready to leave for his hotel. Everything he wanted right now was to jump into a hot shower and sleep. Maybe discover some nasty bruises.

"Hey. It's Mika, right?" a heavily German-accented voice came from behind him. Mika turned to see the number one driver at the garage opening, still holding a champagne bottle. "You really pushed me in the end there, eh?" he quipped and offered the bottle towards Mika.

"Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking…" Mika answered, declining a drink from the champagne. Michael eyed him, a bit of worry forming onto his face.

"You okay? That must've been a big hit." the German said. Mika rubbed his aching right wrist. His heart started to pound faster again, making him uneasy.

"Yeah, the wheel… You know.." he struggled for words. Michael raised his hand understandingly and smiled. Mika felt a little better at how well the other driver took his stupid move.

"Hey, racing is racing. I'm just happy nothing bad happened." Michael said and took a swig from the almost empty bottle and grimaced. "Ugh… All the," he made a gesture with his hand. "Is gone."

Mika couldn't help chuckling. The German smiled at him again, content that he had made him cheer up a little.

"Well," the driver started. "I'll see you next week. Get that wrist checked!"

"Ye- Yeah." Mika said as Michael was already leaving. The German gave him a thumbs up and Mika was alone in the garage again. He went to pick up his bag with the bad wrist and quickly dropped it as a sharp pain went through his whole arm.

"Paska…" he mumbled and rubbed the wrist again. He really should get it checked out before leaving.


	2. Germany 1997

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sebastian's 10th birthday and Michael has a special gift for him. And also, some cute moments with Mika and Michael ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, these are going to be all over the place, but hey, I'm a mess. I hope you like it nevertheless <3

**_Germany, July 1997_ **

It was a nice summer morning when Michael had woken up to an empty bed, Mika’s side neatly made. Michael walked down the stairs and took a quick look outside. The sun was rising and the backyard had a trail of mist hovering over the grass. Michael rounded a corner into the kitchen and found Mika there, already fully clothed and his white dress shirt’s sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hands were busy with a big bowl of dough.  
  


"What're you making?" Michael asked softly and hugged the man from behind, resting his chin on Mika's sturdy shoulder.  
  


"Buns. It's Sebastian's birthday today, right?" Mika said and kept rolling the dough around, pushing it down and then flipping it again. Michael hummed. The two week break between France and UK races fit perfectly for them.  
  


"He likes them." Michael said, closing his eyes and embracing the soft warmth Mika was emitting. It was still a bit chilly inside for Michael’s liking. He listened to the way the Finn breathed; peaceful. What a blissful feeling.  
  


Mika shifted and Michael was pulled away from his daydreaming as the man started to cut the dough into smaller pieces. He still held onto him, watching as he worked, letting his arms rest around Mika’s waist.  
  


They moved together ever so slightly while Mika formed perfect little buns and placed them on a tray. Michael breathed in the sweet smell of the dough and hints of Mika's aftershave from his neck.  
  


"Where'd you learn all this?" The German asked as he followed Mika's steady hands.  
  


"My mom used to make these a lot when I was a kid." Mika said. "She taught me."  
  


"Hmm.." Michael hummed again. He could see Mika smiling from the corner of his eye. These were the kinds of moments Michael cherished the most. Sweet and cozy.

  
  


‘’Morning.’’ Michael whispered as Sebastian’s eyes opened. He was sitting on the edge of his bed and had gently shook him to wake up. ‘’Happy birthday. You’re a decade old now.’’  
  


Sebastian smiled, tucking his little head back into his pillow. Michael stroked his hair a little and looked at him. How was he growing so quick? It was just yesterday that he was only up to his knee. In no time he would pass him in height.  
  


‘’Come on,’’ Michael said cheerfully, ruffling his son’s hair up and making him sneer. ‘’There’s fresh buns downstairs. Mika got up early just to make them for you.’’  
  


‘’Really?’’ Michael heard a muffled voice from under the blanket that Sebastian had pulled over himself in defense.  
  


‘’ _ Really  _ really.’’ his father encouraged him. ‘’They’re still warm, come on.’’  
  


Sebastian was still for a moment but then the blanket was thrown off and the boy charged out, leaving Michael there a little startled. He listened to him running down the stairs and into the kitchen. There, a low ‘’hey!’’, as he had probably caught Mika by surprise. Michael chuckled and got up to quickly make Sebastian’s bed and then follow him down.

Michael and Mika sipped on their coffees and watched while Sebastian ate bun after another. Michael glanced over the table to Mika, who was visibly proud of what a good job he had done.  
  


‘’There’s still one thing,’’ Michael started and got up to retrieve something from the high kitchen cabinet that he kept all his important papers at. He got back to the table and flipped out a card and gave it to Sebastian. The boy studied it for a second before his face lit up in a huge smile.  
  


‘’Karting?!’’ he exclaimed and hopped up and down on his seat a couple times. Mika’s jaw dropped open and he looked at Michael, who was simply beaming. Michael had got him a pass to the local ring.  
  


‘’I think it’s time.’’ Michael said and his son bolted from his chair and rounded the table to hug him.  
  


‘’Thanks, papa!’’ the kid yelled and squeezed his father. Sebastian had been talking about it for years now and Michael had planned to already give him permission two years ago. But as he procrastinated, Mika had his crash in Adelaide and it frightened him, bringing Imola back into his mind as well. But as Sebastian kept nagging him about it, he finally gave in. And now it was proving out to be an okay decision.  
  


‘’But you promise me to keep safe?’’ Michael got down on one knee to look his son serious in the eye. ‘’And work hard and learn to drive  _ properly _ ?’’  
  


Sebastian nodded vigorously and Michael broke a smile. ‘’Good.’’

  
  


‘’Some would say it’s a bit late for a start…’’ Mika joked as he helped Michael clean the table. The weather had gotten sunny and Sebastian disappeared outside to play.  
  


‘’I think he’s got what it takes.’’ Michael said. ‘’I just hope he’s going to have time for school too.’’  
  


‘’He’s a smart kid.’’ Mika reassured him and Michael nodded in agreement. He was only ten and could speak German, English and Finnish almost fluently. To Michael’s horror, he quickly realized that Mika and Sebastian could plot things in front of him without Michael understanding a word. English had suddenly become the main language in the house when Mika had begun hanging around more.  
  


‘’Smarter than me, for sure.’’ Michael said and wiped the table clean from crumbs that Sebastian had left on it.  
  


‘’Well, that’s easy to accomplish.’’ Mika quipped and his face was hit with the wet dishcloth that Michael had used. ‘’What?’’ he laughed.  
  


‘’You devil.’’ Michael barked at him but soon smirked afterwards. Just another reason he loved the Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for cuteness, so, this had a lot of it.


	3. San Marino 2006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2006 was the last year Michael was driving for Ferrari. Here's a little something relating to that.

_**Formula 1 San Marino GP, 2006** _

Michael leaned against the safety railing along the pitlane, looking over to the starting straight. Memories from the past went through his mind; victories and losses…

“Hey.” he heard Mika’s voice and looked over to his side and he looked somewhat concerned. Michael had been acting weird for a while now. The German gave Mika a warm smile and the man settled next to him.

“This is the last one, Mika.” Michael said after a while. His voice had a melancholic undertone to it. “I think I’ll retire after this year.”

Mika looked at him, now making sense of his husband’s odd behaviour. “Are you sure?” he asked.

Michael nodded, smiling, but Mika could see the sadness in his eyes. Racing had been his life for decades and now it came to an end. Mika knew from his own experience how hard it was to let go. And for someone like Michael, even harder.

“But I’m not going out without a fight!” Michael said suddenly with a cheerful voice. “I still want to win a couple.”

Mika snorted, holding back from rolling his eyes. Michael beamed at him, now visibly more relaxed, and Mika gave him a soft punch to the arm. He then checked his watch, noting that he should already be at a briefing.

“I have to go,” he said grudgingly. Sitting in a briefing room listening to strategy was never his favorite, especially when the climate at McLaren was heading towards turmoil. “But I’ll see you before the start.”

Michael nodded and Mika eyed him for a second more before nodding back and walking away. Michael watched after him, thinking about one day having to run around in meetings and briefings himself. He pushed that idea to the side and instead looked back out to the track. He was set with his decision. Determined to quit but reluctant to let go all the same.

  
  


A door opened before Michael and he walked out to the podium, followed by Alonso and Montoya. He stepped up to the highest platform and jumped in the air, cheering his victory. He looked to his right, finding Mika in the midst of the McLaren crew and pointed at him, drawing a huge heart in the air and sent a kiss towards him. Mika showed him a thumbs up and Michael relayed it right back at him. Michael listened to his national anthem and then when the Italian one came on, he conducted a few notes in the air to make his team and the tifosi sing louder.

After all the hassle with interviews and such, Michael could finally make his way to the Ferrari motorhome and unwind. As he got to change his clothes, the victory finally settled into his mind. He had broken Ayrton’s pole position record with his 66th pole the day before. He always said records were there to be broken, but when it came to Ayrton, it made him feel conflicted. Ayrton was something special to him and he hated losing bits about him, no matter what they were.

Michael heard a knock on his door and went to open it. Mika was standing there, all mclareny and holding a rose in his hand.

“Congrats.” he said and handed his husband the rose. He had made it a habit a few years ago, that when Michael would win, he would buy him a flower. Michael let him in and went to find a tall water glass for the rose. He set it on a small table he had and then went to sit next to Mika on a couch the Finn was already slouched on with his arms crossed. Mika looked tired to bits after a long day.

“Congrats to you too on a third place.” Michael said and Mika hummed with his eyes closed. Michael smirked and leaned back to match his position. The couch was rather comfortable compared to a car seat.

“He would be proud of you.” Mika said softly after a while. Michael agreed. He fixed his position to settle his head onto Mika’s shoulder. Mika continued: “I know I am.”

Michael repeated those words in his head. Proud. He liked hearing that. “Did I ever tell you I love you?” he asked and felt Mika chuckle lightly. Michael took his hand and interlaced their fingers, looking at the silver wedding ring on one of Mika’s fingers.

“Every day, Mickey, it’s getting old.” Mika quipped and Michael sneered. He loved how Mika could make him feel like this, like he was safe. They sat there for a while and eventually Michael could hear Mika’s breathing slow down and him falling asleep. Michael listened to his breathing, stroking his hand and thinking about how lucky he was to have someone like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ♥ I watched snippets from the San Marino GP and then saw Michael drawing that heart in the air and got inspired... Hope you liked this very fluffy snippet!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be dropping new ones as I get along :) Hope you enjoyed this little thing! Feel free to leave a comment and even suggest events you'd like for me to cover. This whole idea of writing about Mika/Michael has been on my mind for so long now and I've finally got a few of these done and down on paper instead of just having them in my head. There really isn't enough fics about these two here!


End file.
